Una eternidad sin ti
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: se trata de la continuacion de Un momento fugas, esta mas o menos P


UNA ETERNIDAD SIN TI

Por: Xelli

_Han pasado ya diez días desde que todo eso ocurrió, no me acostumbro, siento que en cualquier momento despertare como de una pesadilla y tú estarás a mi lado como siempre. Es increíble poder sentir un dolor tan grande en el alma, jamás imagine que lo sentiría, ahora ya solo me quedan los recuerdos, pero no es suficiente.._

_Por más que lo intento no logro quitarme la culpa de mi corazón, en parte de que murieras y otra parte por nunca haberte dicho las palabras que tanto deseabas escuchar. Ahora estoy muy confundida pero sin lugar a dudas no acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti, eso lo aclare cuando supe lo que paso en ese estadio. De lo poco que recuerdo de ese momento fatal es la breve batalla que tuve en contra de Yagami después solo un poco de tu voz; Yuri me contó el resto, aun no asimilo eso, me dijo que tú me defendiste y aun cuando eras prácticamente masacrado por Iori seguiste de pie siendo un escudo para mi, poco o mucho lo atacaste ...pero me protegiste con tu vida. A pesar de tus esfuerzos por mantenerte en pie tu cuerpo mal trecho no soporto más, ella también me contó que nos puso aun costado de donde por fin combatía con Kyo, de ellos solo se sabe que Yagami escapo del hospital y que Kusanagi aun se encuentra en ese lugar, por último Yuri me dijo lo que escucho que susurrabas con tus suspiros finales: "...Athena...te amo..."; simplemente el pensar en las palabras con las que concluiste tu joven vida hacen que mi alma sufra. Sin quererlo estoy llorando de nuevo, se que debo ser fuerte y aun así no contengo este dolor, muchas veces es mejor sacar unas cuantas lagrimas, en mi caso eso solo causa que más de ellas broten ¿ acaso nunca dejare de sufrir? ¿es esto un castigo por no haberte dicho la verdad?_

_Nada de lo que hubiera visto o pensado en toda mi vida me prepararía para saber que habías muerto, ese momento tan desagradable siempre permanecerá en mi memoria aun cuando lo que deseo es olvidarlo ¿pero como hacerlo sin olvidarte en ello?. Escasamente me viene a la mente algún recuerdo en el que me sintiera tan sola como ahora, extraño tu simpatía, la manera en la que siempre nos mantenías felices, el como siempre te esforzabas ...hasta el final. Cosas felices, cosas tristes, algunas ocasiones me hacías enojar y otras reír, pero al concluir todo se resume en tu compañía, en tu devoción incondicional...en el amor que por mi sentiste hasta el fin de tu existir. A pesar de todo estoy mucho más tranquila que ase unos días, en ese día en particular te sepultamos, aun cuando se pensara que el verte sin vida en ese féretro solo me lastimara más por lo menos me daba una imagen tuya a mi lado, se que eso es más enfermizo que si no te hubiera volteado a ver en todo el funeral...justo como Bao la hacía. En realidad es asta este momento que pienso en él, a estado muy extraño, creo que esta enojado con tigo, debe ser eso, Bao me dijo después del entierro que jamás te perdonaría la manera en que lo apartaste ese día, esa egoísta decisión de sacrificarte sin permitirle ayudarte; no pasaba más de la tarde cuando el pequeño estaba de nuevo en el cementerio parado frente al montículo de tierra donde ahora te encuentras, el maestro solo me dijo que lloro durante muchas horas en ese lugar._

_La culpa esta aferrada a mi ser, me consume la idea de que en mi afán de detener una lucha sin sentido y así hacer prevalecer la paz lo único que consiguiera fue perder lo más importante en mi vida, en ese momento tan crucial de mi vida tome una decisión sin pensar en la gente que me ama, no tome en cuanta la preocupación que sintieron, ni la tristeza que pudiera causarles si me pasaba algo ¿qué acaso necesitaba perderte para darme cuenta, no es justo!_

_No quisiera tomar otra acción de manera injusta, pero no encuentro otra manera más que permanecer en esta cama aun cuando se que no conseguiré hacer nada con esto pero por lo menos de esta manera nadie más sufrirá por mi como yo lo hago por ti; se que esta es la salida fácil a todo este asunto y solo le doy vueltas al verdadero problema, la manera en la que te mentí los últimos meses, considero que debo decírtelo en persona..._

_Caminando entre la gente me doy cuanta de tantas cosas que nos hemos perdido, que ya de ninguna manera podremos disfrutar juntos, aun así tenemos preciosos recuerdos de momentos de los que mucha gente no a gozado, solo eso es lo que me mantiene serena en estos instantes. La verdad por fin se te será rebelada y eso hace que sea invadida de tranquilidad con un ligero toque de tristeza, me encantaría habértelo confesado cuando aun vivías. Aun cuando veo tu nombre escrito en esta lapida y se que descansas en este lúgubre sitio no puedo evitar sentir ese calor interno que tu me hacías sentir, es como si aun estuvieras a mi lado...vivo. - no se si me escuchas..- estoy muy nerviosa, me siento extraña- aun así te tengo que decir algo importante,-tantas cosas pasan por mi mente -...lamento no haberte dicho que...te amo! Se que ahora eso ya no importa! Me siento culpable de que murieras!-_

_Me encantaría quedarme un poco más aun cuando ya e pasado mucho tiempo en tu tumba, aun cuando tarde pero te pude decir lo que sentía, lo que mi alma albergaba en secreto incluso para mi; ahora nuestras almas podrán estar en paz, separadas pero en paz._

_-fuiste muy noble, Sie Kensou... pero seguirás por la eternidad en mi y en todos aquellos que te han querido... pero nadie te amo y amara como yo-_


End file.
